Start of Something New
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: The Sequel to Clueless. Casey slowly rested her head on Derek’s shoulder as her eyes got closer and closer to shutting. Finally they did and she drifted off to a very peaceful sleep. That’s cause she was in Derek’s arms.
1. Start of Something New

Start of Something New

Chapter 1

**Last Scene of Clueless:**

Derek looked over at Casey and smirked.

"Let's just say we were really…busy." he said still looking at her.

The only ones who knew about anything were the ones that were there. What happens at Candy Mountain stays at Candy mountain. While all of the close friends knew about the two. The family was simply…

Clueless.

**XOXO**

Casey was upstairs in her room unpacking from the relaxing trip to Candy Mountain. It was definitely one of the best trips she had ever been on. Casey walked over to her stereo and turned it on. The song 'Yoo Hoo' by the Imperial Teen had just started and she slowly started to dance along as she unpacked.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Casey yelled.

Her door opened and her mom came walking in. She left the door open and came and sat on her bed.

"So, are you excited?" asked Nora

Casey looked up at her mom in a confused manner.

"About what?" she asked

"About what? Casey you have a scholarship to NYU. Not only that, but I talked to your dad, and he told me that you can live with him in his brand new house and have your own floor. It's like your own apartment. He also said that if you want, you can work part time at his office while going to school on the side." said Nora smiling.

"Wow! Really?" Casey was ecstatic.

"Not to mention, you and Derek are gonna be in two different countries. No more fighting." she said getting up and leaving the room.

Casey just really realised it.

No more Derek and Casey.

**XOXO**

Derek was in his room. Not unpacking just reading a comic book, when his dad came in.

"So how's it feel big college guy?" asked George.

"Huh?" asked Derek looking up and sliding his big headphones off.

"Your going to college. How's it feel?"

"I don't know." he said shrugging.

"Well since Casey's going to NYU, you guys won't have to fight anymore. So enjoy this last summer living in the same house." said George getting up and leaving.

Realization dawned on Derek.

**XOXO**

After dinner that night, Casey was in her room reading a book when Derek barged in and shut the door.

"Hey you!" she said looking up and smiling.

"Hey." he said walking over to her and pecking her on the lips really quick.

"So what's new?" she asked

"Case. What are we going to do when we go off to college. Were not even gonna see each other." said Derek going straight to the point.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out like the Sam and Kendra thing. Don't worry about." she said getting up and walking over to Derek before putting her arms around his neck. "Why don't you come with me to New York next Saturday? I'm going to see my school, and house, and so on."

"Yeah. I'll go. I have to make sure no bum, or guy from the ghetto bothers you." he said laughing before kissing Casey on the lips. He begged for tongue entrance and she gave it to him.

He pushed her all the way back to her bed before making her fall onto it along with him.

"Casey!" came the voice of Lizzie outside her room.

Derek and Casey instantly broke apart.

"One second, Liz!" yelled Casey.

Derek got off her and helped her off the bed.

Casey told Derek to hide in the closet while she answered the door.

"Yeah Lizzie?" asked Casey popping her head out of the door once it was clear to open.

"Max was calling your cell phone down in the kitchen." said Lizzie handing her, her cell phone.

"Thanks." she said.

"No Problem." Lizzie turned and walked back down the steps.

Casey closed the door then walked over to her closet. She opened and looked at Derek.

"It's clear." she said smiling.

"What did she want?" asked Derek curious.

"She said that Max tried calling me." Casey looked at her phone. "He left a voicemail." she clicked to hear it.

"Hey Casey. It's Max. Look I would really like to talk to you. How about we meet at the Motor Mouth Bakery at 11:30? I hope you get this message. Talk to you later."

"Max says he wants to meet me tomorrow. To talk about something." she said confused.

"I wonder what he wants." Derek said curious too.

"Whatever it was, he sounded eager." said Casey.

**A/N-Okay, here's the first Chapter of my Sequel. Yay!!! Review, Review, Review!!!**


	2. Flight 281

**Flight 281**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

"Max says he wants to meet me tomorrow. To talk about something." she said confused.

"I wonder what he wants." Derek said curious too.

"Whatever it was, he sounded eager." said Casey.

**XOXO**

Casey woke up at 9:30 the next morning. She took a shower, got dressed, did her hair and makeup and left to see Max.

She pulled up to the bakery at 11:24 and walked in. Sitting at a table by himself was Max. He was fiddling with his fingers. Casey walked over to his table and greeted him.

"Hey Max!" said Casey.

"Hey!" he said getting up and hugging her. "Have a seat." he said pointing to the other chair right in front of him. Casey did so and made herself comfortable.

"Okay. Listen. Were pretty close right?" asked Max very seriously.

"Um…I guess were pretty close." said Casey looked at him.

"Okay, well I find it really easy to talk to you."

"Thanks." she said giving him a warm hearted smile.

"But I have problem."

"Oh no. What kind of problem?"

"Um…you know my girlfriend Angela Molowski?"

"…Yeah?" asked Casey wondering what he was about to say.

"Well…she's a little bit pregnant." said Max looking Casey in the eyes.

"Oh. Who's is it?" asked Casey hoping anything that he wouldn't say…

"Mine."

Too bad.

"Wow!" said Casey speechless.

"I know. I passed out when she told me."

"Are you sure she is? Are you sure it's yours?"

"Positive…for both answers."

"Oh…wow."

"I wanted to tell you because, you are a great listener. I was also hoping that you could keep this a secret."

"Of Course! thanks, Max."

"Well, I just came to tell you that. I didn't wanna call you and tell you that way."

"I'm sure it will work out. Your gonna be a dad. Be happy." said Casey getting up and smiling.

"Thanks, Casey!" said Max hugging Casey once again.

"I'll see you later." she said before waving and walking out of the bakery.

**XOXO**

It had been a week since the talk with Max. Today Casey and Derek were going to New York City. They were both rushing to get ready.

"Derek tell me again why your going with Casey to New York." said George helping his son with putting the bags in the car.

"A free trip to New York where there's 1. Hot babes. 2. Hot babes and 3. Hot babes. Need I say more?" said Derek smirking.

"Derek you should really not talk about girls in that manner." said George

Derek just ignored him and walked back up to the house.

**XOXO**

Casey was in her room grabbing last minute things. She still couldn't believe Max. It was crazy. But luckily she didn't like him anymore. She had someone else.

Somebody knocked on the frame of her door and she looked up.

"Hey. You almost ready? The flight leaves at 11:45." asked Derek.

"Yes…I am…ready." she said reaching over and grabbing her sunglasses.

She walked out of her room and started walking down the hall but Derek pulled on her arm.

"Case!" said Derek in a whiny voice.

"Fine." she said walking back right in front of him. She slowly leaned in and kissed him.

As it slowly heated up it was interrupted like everything was.

"Derek! Casey! Let's go!" yelled George from outside.

They sighed, but walked hand in hand together, until they were in people zone. Then they broke apart.

**XOXO**

George helped with there bags and taking them out of the car. But after that they said there good byes, Casey and Derek walked into the airport. It was very packed. Lot's of people were travelling that day.

They went and got there tickets, went through security and all that and finally got to there terminal. They had gotten there half an hour early and decided to hit Cinnabon. When they were finished they just sat and talked.

"Flight 281 for New York City, now boarding."

Derek and Casey were excited to be going to New York. It was the city that never sleeps.

They had A and B 12. So when they found their seats on the plane they got situated and comfortable.

**XOXO**

"Okay passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be touching ground in about 3 minutes. The current temperature is 79 degrees, slightly cloudy. The seatbelt sign has been turned on again and we ask that you buckle up for safety, put up your snack trays, and go and return to your seat as we make way for landing. Canadian Airlines would like to be the first to welcome you to New York City.

"I can't wait to see him." squealed Casey. "While were here will you please go see Grease with me?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"A musical?" asked Derek

"Broadway! Please!!!" she said flirtatiously batting her eyes.

"Fine." said Derek giving in.

Casey smiled in triumph.

2 minutes later the plane had hit the ground. A little bumpy, but it was fun.

"Alright passengers. I hope your flight with us today was great, and please fly again with Canadian Airlines. On your way out you can ask the flight attendant for a brochure for free air miles. Thank you and have a great day."

**A/N- Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 might be up today. Keep reading and reviewing. Oh and greenfiend please message me, because you still have won the character contest!!!**


	3. New York City

**New York City**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Alright passengers. I hope your flight with us today was great, and please fly again with Canadian Airlines. On your way out you can ask the flight attendant for a brochure for free air miles. Thank you and have a great day."

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek got off the plane in one piece. They went to baggage claim and when they were done with that they went near the airport entrance. There was a man standing there with a cardboard sign that said Casey MacDonald!!!

Casey and Derek walked over to the man.

"Um…hi. I'm Casey Macdonald."

"You be Casey?" he asked. He was a foreigner.

"Um…Yeah." she smiled at him.

"Okay." he said turning around and walking outside where a black car was parked. Casey and Derek followed him out.

Um…excuse me. Who told you to pick us up?" asked Casey

"A…Mr. Dennis MacDonald." he said in his accent.

"Okay." said Casey smiling as the driver took there luggage and put it into the trunk of the car.

Derek helped Casey get into the car before getting in himself.

They closed the door and while the driver was putting the last suitcase in the trunk Casey and Derek kept smiling flirtatiously at each other. While she turned her head and was looking at the busy New York streets, Derek grabbed her hand and started playing with her hands in his own. She smiled out the window.

She was dating her stepbrother. It still didn't seem logical to her but it was. She had fallen in love with her step brother.

She turned and looked at Derek, he smiled back at her. He turned and looked out his window as he caressed her hand. The driver got in the car and took off after he made sure the two were situated.

They got onto a busy road and Casey and Derek were in awe looking at everybody, and the so many things to do, and were even unable to look away from the hookers walking up to every guy and offering something.

Casey screamed in glee when she saw Broadway and Derek couldn't calm her down. She had always wanted to be onstage as a dancer for Broadway. To be a back up dancer.

Finally Casey and Derek got to her dad's house. The driver dropped Casey and Derek off and there luggage. Casey gave the driver a tip and he drove away.

"Casey!" said her dad walking out of his house with arms opened wide.

"Dad!" Casey said in glee and she ran up and hugged him.

When they broke away he looked over at Derek.

"Derek! How are you doing?" asked Dennis giving Derek a manly hug.

"Hey man, I'm okay." said Derek

"You never called me about those tickets." he said referring to when he came and visited Casey in her new house.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot."

"So what's new?" asked Dennis

Casey and Derek looked at each other.

"Nothing." they said at the same time, which was oddly suspicious.

"Alright." said Dennis. His cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh hey Mr. Winder. Uh huh, uh huh Okay I'll be down there in 10." he said shutting his phone. "Casey. Mr. Winder is my boss, and he says that I need to come down there because some client has decided to hire me for there case. You guys can see a movie or something. Is that okay?"

Casey shrugged.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." he said hugging her.

"Alright." she said smiling too.

Derek and Casey had the house to themselves. wink wink

**A/N-HAHAHAHA, lol. Things are going to being stirring up very soon so keep reading. **


	4. Table for Two

**Table for Two**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

Derek and Casey had the house to themselves. (wink, wink)

**XOXO**

Casey waved to her dad and closed the front door. Her and Derek were alone in the house. That's right…

All alone in a house at the age of 17. Vulnerable and bored…

"Let's go see a movie." said Derek reading a comic book that he took out of his suitcase.

"Derek…" said Casey looking at him sternly.

"Fine, any movies fine with me." he said looking up at her serious.

"Let's do something…romantic." she said.

"Again? Well I'm not objecting." said Derek start to unbuckle his belt.

"Derek no!" she said. "Let's go to a romantic dinner. Let's spend time together. Were in New York City. With the pretty lights and the fun atmosphere." she said walking over to him and sitting down in his lap.

"Casey…" he said in a whiny voice.

"Derek. Please. For me. When we start college we won't get to see each other. Let's make the most of it." she said pecking him on the lips, getting up and pulling him up along with her.

"Fine." he said giving in as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

**XOXO**

The cab had just gotten there and Derek and Casey rushed into the backseat. They had last minute dinner reservations for a romantic restaurant in the city. The entire cab ride, Derek was whispering sweet little things in Casey's ear, which made her blush.

About 15 minutes later with traffic Casey and Derek made it to the restaurant. They climbed out of the cab and Derek paid the man. The two walked into the elegantly dressed restaurant.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" asked the kind lady at the desk.

"Yes. It's under Venturi." said Casey.

"Derek Venturi?" she asked.

"That would be me." said Derek as he resisted to check out the pretty young woman.

"Alright. Your table is right this way." she said grabbing two menus and leading Derek and Casey to a beautiful outside table, where there were fountains and pretty ivy vines growing up the side of the white lighted fence that kept the busy street in hiding.

Derek could resist no more and slowly and very obviously sent his gaze from the back of the waitresses head to a place a man with a girlfriend was not supposed to be looking. Finally they made it to their table and Derek and Casey sat down.

"Your waitress will be here in a minute." she said handing the two their menu's.

"Thanks." said Casey sending cheesy smile.

The girl simply turned around and undoubtly knew that she wasn't on Casey's good list. When she was out of earshot Casey glared at Derek and picked up her menu, covering any sight of Derek.

"Casey?" asked Derek. She ignored him.

"Casey?" he asked again. Still no reply.

"Casey. What did I do?" he asked.

She slammed the menu down and had a few people from other tables look their way.

"What did you do? On the most romantic night we've had in awhile you are checking out another girl right in front of me." she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Casey! I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." he said. She just looked at him completely baffled.

"Just like I couldn't help doing this." she said standing up, grabbing the pitcher of water on the table and pouring it all over the top of Derek's head. She slammed it back down on the table, grabbed her purse and left the restaurant.

Derek got up and followed her out.

"Casey stop!" he yelled catching up with her and grabbing her arm, causing her to spin towards him.

"What?" she asked completely mad.

"Case. I'm sorry okay. Your hotter than any girl that I could ever dream of. You always will be." he said before grabbing her and kissing her hard and passionate. Casey couldn't help it. She melted into it.

They broke apart and Derek looked into her eyes.

"Your Derek Venturi's girl." he said looking at her. "Casey MacDonald is Derek Venturi's girl and no one else's!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Casey smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Wanna walk around central park?" he asked.

Casey had never seen this side of Derek before.

"But there's scary people in the park at night." said Casey.

"I'm Derek Venturi. No one would dare mess with me." he said all macho-like.

"Oh please." she said slapping him playfully on the chest, before interlocking hands with each other and walking down the busy New York City street.

**A/N-Next Chap things will start to lead to the unravel of the plot of the story. Kind of like a mummy. Lol Review! I know my chaps r a little short. They will get longer. I promise you. Lol ****J**


	5. Ryan

Ryan

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm Derek Venturi. No one would dare mess with me." he said all macho-like.

"Oh please." she said slapping him playfully on the chest, before interlocking hands with each other and walking down the busy New York City street.

**XOXO**

The sun was shining through the curtains in Casey's room. The bright light blinded her and she groaned. She let out a yawn as she heard footsteps walk pass her door.

"Derek?" she yawned out.

The person stopped walking and went and slightly pushed the door open a tiny bit, only big enough for Derek to pop his head through.

"Hey your awake." he said pushing the door open and walking in.

"What time is it?" Casey asked sitting up. Derek looked down at his watch, which was rightfully placed on his left wrist.

It's a quarter to 11." he said looking up at her. "I was on my way to the shower." he said leaning in and pecking her on the lips. He stood up but was instantly pulled back down.

"No, don't go." she said kissing him again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth almost instantly. Casey moaned into the kiss, which caused Derek to moan too.

He kissed from her mouth, down to her chin, everywhere on her neck, down to her collarbone, and back up her neck. He worked on one spot until he was sure his mark was left.

Derek went back up to her mouth where they played tonsil hockey one again. But they eventually had to breathe, so they broke apart.

"You wanna join me, in the shower?" he asked with a smirk.

"I would but I'm starving." she said.

"You could…always eat me." said Derek, smirk still in play.

She looked at him and lightly laughed.

"It's tempting, but right now I'll stick with bacon and eggs." she said getting out of bed, Derek following.

"Suit yourself." he said smirking before placing a tender and loving kiss on her lips.

Derek left the room and Casey yawned before throwing a pink robe over her short pajama shorts, and tank top.

**XOXO**

Casey just rinsed off her plate when Derek walked downstairs.

"How was breakfast…even though I was a whole 5 stars." he said grabbing some bacon off of a plate that was for him.

"I bet you were, but not here, Derek. Not in my dad's house." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"But he's at work and the maid's neglecting to clean any rooms and instead chooses to play with your dad's secret WII that he's hiding in his home office. So were fine." he said taking another bite of bacon.

"Besides the maids lack in cleaning, she may not here us, but I would feel uncomfortable." she said dumping out the rest of her coffee and putting the mug into the sink.

"Casey. We've already done it, by a lake so it's not a big deal. We slept with each other in a public place" said Derek looking up at her.

"Derek!" she said moving closer to him and looking straight in his eyes. "We may have done it in a public place. But if any one saw anything, it was dark, they were strangers. They don't know us. Your asking me to sleep with my step-brother in my dad's house, that doesn't know were dating." she said.

"No, I'm asking you to spend a little time with me privately, as your boyfriend in your new house." he said walking out of the kitchen.

Casey just sighed and threw her head back.

**XOXO**

Casey's dad called and told her that he wanted to take her and show her around on his lunch break.

Her and Derek caught a cab to his office and were directed up to his office. When they got up there, they found his office and knocked on the closed door.

"Casey! Derek!" he said opening the door.

"Hey!" said Casey.

"Well before, we go to lunch, I want to show you the floor you will be working on." he said walking out of his office and locking it. "Follow me." he said and lead them down the hall.

"Ok that's Lucy, she is my secretary." he said flashing the blonde a flirtatious smile as she did the same.

"_Hmmm…."_Casey thought about the two.

She was a pretty blonde, not ditzy or stupid. She looked smart.

Dennis pointed out a few other people before he made his way to his last employee.

"And this is Ryan Block." He was a good looking. Definitely more than Nick was. He flashed Casey a smile and she returned the favor. "He is my summer intern. Casey you and Ryan should talk, he can show you what your going to be doing while working here. I'll show Derek the staff room where the best donut's are held." he said jokingly.

Derek didn't want to go, he didn't trust this guy. Then again he didn't trust anyone around his girl. But he couldn't just go and blurt out "I'm her boyfriend!" in front of her dad. So Derek followed Mr. MacDonald to the staff room, leaving just Ryan and Casey.

"Nice." he said pointing to the mark that was visible on Casey's neck.

"Oh!" she said trying to cover it up.

He just lightly laughed.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh…no. He's my step-brother."

"Oh!" he said getting a little red.

"It's ok." she said. "So your doing an internship this summer?" she asked.

"Yeah, I go to NYU, just trying to get a little experience in the real business world. You?"

"I'm starting NYU this fall." she said smiling.

"Freshman?"

"Sadly."

"Sophomore."

"Only 1 year up." she said flirting.

"Yeah, but your still a noob." he said laughing. "I better go and make copies of these files. I'll see you around then?"

"You will." she smiled.

"Great!" he said flashing her a smile before getting up from his desk and walking away.

**A/N- OOOO, no more Nick, Sam, or Kendra, but a Ryan!!! Lol Review if you want more. Now my friend LipsForBiting 7 has more reviews than me, that makes me sad! ****L**** lol so Please Review more! Lol jk Torch! lol**


	6. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Chapter 6

Last Chapter:

"You will." she smiled.

"Great!" he said flashing her a smile before getting up from his desk and walking away.

**XOXO**

It was a new day and Mr. MacDonald took Casey to see her new school.

She was stoked at the activities and clubs, but Derek on the other hand was bored tears, even before the hour that would never end.

The three spent the day just site seeing after that. They went to Times Square, Empire State Building,etc…

Dennis's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey. Mr. Creevy. Yes I-…yes sir. I'll be right over." he said hanging up.

"Sorry Case, I have to meet another one of my boss's for a meeting, finally Good Guys toy factory wants to hire us. It's a big deal. I have to go." he said waving for a taxi.

"But, we leave tomorrow!" said Casey.

"Sorry pumpkin, but this is very important to me. Go spend some time with Derek. " he said with a wink before kissing her on the head before jumping into the taxi and speeding off.

"He knows?" she asked.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Awww, how humiliating!" she said covering her face in embarrassment as she started walking down the street.

**XOXO**

Casey was bored and decided to go in the next store she saw. It just so happened to be a movie store.

She started looking through the musicals, while Derek was looking through the adventures.

"Casey?" asked someone. She flipped around.

"Ryan!" she said smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work here 2 days a week." he said smiling. "Oh you like Grease?" he asked pointing to Grease the movie in her hand.

"Oh. Yeah! I love it. I was planning on seeing it on Broadway, but I'm going back home tomorrow." she said disappointedly.

"I love that movie. Hey, you wanna go see it tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Derek's gonna be bored." she said pointing to him, who was currently reading the back of a movie box.

"Oh…" said Ryan.

"Wait…um…you know, I guess Derek's fine by himself. He didn't want to go anyway." she said looking at Derek again.

"Okay, good." he said smiling.

The more Casey looked at him, the more he reminded her of the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco, and to Casey that was not a bad face to look at all night long, if you know what I'm saying.

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah!" said Casey.

He looked at her, his dark brown eyes pouring into hers.

"Great!" he said flashing her a gorgeous smile before walking away.

Casey watched him leave.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

**XOXO**

"Casey! I'm going! I don't trust this guy!" said Derek.

"Grow up. He is my friend, and were gonna be working together. I want to be on his good side."

"Yeah, I bet you wanna be on his _good_ side." said Derek.

"Your jealous!" she said looking at him.

"Derek Venturi does NOT get jealous!" he said defensively.

"Good! Then I'm going out with Ryan. Trust me." said Casey putting on her sweater.

The doorbell rang just then.

Casey went and answered the door just a little bit too eagerly.

"Hey Ryan!" she said.

"Hey Casey!" he said handing her a pink rose.

"Aww thanks!" she said hugging him.

Derek's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Derek! Bye." she said grabbing her purse.

"See ya man!" said Ryan as he and Casey made there way out the door.

**A/N-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess your gonna have to review if you want more! Lol haha!**


	7. Just Beginning

**Early A/N- **Everybody you have to picture Ryan as Brendan Urie ;the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco. Ok? I mean you don't have to, lol but it would make the story right. Lol. Enjoy! Oh and if anyone wants to make a trailer for this fan fiction please message me. I know exactly how I want the trailer to be set up I just need someone with the video clips. So plz!!

**Just Beginning**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Derek! Bye." she said grabbing her purse.

"See ya man!" said Ryan as he and Casey made there way out the door.

**XOXO**

Derek waited up all night for Casey. She left at 8:03 and it was 8:05 already. If that wasn't late to you, it was WAY late to Derek.

"Does he think he can keep her out all night?" Derek asked to the Maid.

"Sorry man, but I think your screwed." she said in her heavy Mexican accent.

Derek was pissed.

**XOXO**

**A few hours later**

Casey and Ryan stood right outside the door.

"So thanks, it was really fun." said Casey.

"Yeah it was. We should do it more often." he said.

Ryan wanted to kiss Casey so badly. But he stopped himself. He remembered that she had a boyfriend in Canada. It wasn't right.

"I'll see you when again?" he asked.

"Two weeks." she said smiling.

"Cool. I'll see you then." he said smiling before turning around and catching a cab.

Casey turned around and walked in the house smiling.

"Finally!" said Derek.

"What are you talking about. It's only 11:13." said Casey looking at the wall clock.

"So how was your guys' date?" asked Derek.

"Derek, It wasn't a date. You're my boyfriend, and I wouldn't cheat on you. It was a friendly outing." she said taking her sweater off as she walked over to Derek.

"Night." she said leaning up and kissing him on the mouth. She tried pulling away but Derek kept her in place. He deepened the kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. All of a sudden the front door started to open and Derek and Casey darted apart.

"Hey guys!" said Mr. MacDonald coming into the house.

"Hey!" they said that the same time.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." said Casey

"Night!" said Derek and Dennis at the same time.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek caught their flight at 11:50 the next day. The airport was drenched with people but luckily they made it back to Canada in one piece.

All was normal when they got back to their house. Everyone was happy to see them, but Lizzie had soccer, Edwin went to his friends house, Marti was a frog today, and Nora and George were just regular parents.

**XOXO**

Casey was up in her room unpacking, when she realized she needed to talk to Emily really badly.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialled her friends number.

"Hello?" asked Emily.

"Hey!"

"Hi Casey! Are you home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, just got back. Can you come over, I need to talk to you." said Casey.

"Sure I'll be right over." said Emily.

"Okay, bye." said Casey

"Bye."

They both hung up.

A few minutes later there was a knock of Casey's door. So she went and answered it.

"Hey!" said Casey as her and Emily hugged.

"So what do you want to talk about. How was your trip?" she asked taking a seat on Casey's bed after closing the door.

"My trip was great and…" she stopped.

"What?" asked Emily curious.

"I owe it all to…Ryan." said Casey dreamily.

"Ryan?" Emily asked curious as all get out.

"Ryan is an intern at my dad's office. He is also a sophomore at NYU. We went to see the musical Grease on Broadway an-"

"Wait, was Derek okay with this?" asked Emily.

"He didn't want me to go, but he shouldn't feel jealous over Ryan. Even though he is so…cute." said Casey closing her eyes like she was imagining him.

"Casey! Snap out of it." Emily said standing up. "You have a boyfriend./ A really, really good looking one that cares about you. You just met this guy and it's like your already considering dumping Derek for him."

"Emily, I wouldn't do that. Derek and I are gonna have patches in our relationship when things don't run so smoothly. I guess this is one of those times. He really shouldn't feel jealous or threatened. Plus, why should I desert my friends, just cause Derek doesn't like one of them. I'm okay with him having a billion blonde ex-girlfriends that he's still friends with. He's gonna have to get used to me and my new friend and co-worker going to movie's and school together." said Casey.

"Alright." said Emily knowing matter of factly that this Ryan/Derek thing was only just beginning.

**A/N- I love the reviews peeps. Please keep reviewing. They make me feel good. Lol Don't worry this will always be a Dasey. lol**


	8. Back to NY

**Back to N.Y**

Chapter 8

**Last Chapter:**

"Alright." said Emily knowing matter of factly that this Ryan/Derek thing was only just beginning.

**XOXO**

It had been a total of two weeks since Casey and Derek's first trip to New York, but today she was actually leaving to move there. Nothing interesting happened since though. Derek got over his crazy jealousy, and just the same old stuff was going on. Trevor and Emily were still dating and they were even going to the same college.

Casey only brought the few things that she needed to decorate her room, besides all of her clothes and necessities. Her mom along with everyone else was sad that Casey was leaving for school but she assured that she would come home for every holiday. Her departure with Derek was pretty hard though. She was crying at the airport and you know Derek, he didn't do tears.

What no one knew was when Casey boarded the plane and was out of view a silent tear feel from Derek's eyes. He of course brush them out of his way and tried to be all macho. He wondered how bad he would miss her until he got to see her at Thanksgiving.

Her plane ride was okay, and she arrived at her new home within the hour that she arrived. Her dad was working that day so she decided that she would surprise him at his office. He thought that she would just get settled at home and he would come and get her for lunch but instead she wanted to go and visit him and her new work ;and secretly see Ryan. He and Casey had talked a few times in the two weeks that she was back in Canada.

After she dumped her suitcase off at the house she walked out of it, down the porch steps and stopped at the curb, hoping for the first time in her life to catch her own cab.

She succeeded and proceeded to the office. When she got there she got out of the taxi, paid the driver and walked into the building. Then she walked up to the main counter.

"Hi! I'm Casey Macdonald. Dennis MacDonald's daughter." said Casey.

"Hello. Can I see some ID please?" she asked.

Casey handed the girl her drivers license.

"Alright Ms. MacDonald. Have a great day." she said handing Casey her licence back.

"Thanks." she said heading to the elevator.

When Casey got to her floor she started walking down the hallway. When she was walking past a room she saw Ryan in the copy room with his back faced towards the door, copying papers.

She stopped walking and as silent as a mouse crept into the room. She put her hands over his eyes and said 'Guess who?'

Ryan covered her hands with his as he turned around.

"Casey?" he said smiling.

"Hi." she said letting go of him. "I'm back. I live in New York." she said lightly laughing.

"Great." he said laughing too.

He looked mighty fine in that black suit he was wearing. Casey snapped herself out of it.

"_No, Casey!" _she thought.

"I was on my way to your dad's office giving him these papers." he said holding up a stack that he just copied. "Are you going that way?" he asked.

"Yes I am." said Casey smiling. Ryan grabbed the papers and he and Casey made there way out of the copy room and down the hallway to Dennis's office.

Ryan knocked on the open door politely. Dennis was in his leather chair on the phone and motioned for the two to come in.

"Oh, no I'm sorry Mr. Santini. I have to go now. My daughter just arrived from Canada. Alright sir, bye, bye." he said hanging up.

"Casey!" said Dennis as he got out of his chair and went and hugged Casey. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, it was a smooth flight. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I was gonna stop by the house, but now that you're here you just wanna go to our company lunch? I was gonna blow it off, cause you were coming today, but since you're here, do you wanna go to that?"

"Yeah, sure." she said happily.

"Ryan your going right?" asked Dennis.

"Yeah, Mr. MacDonald." he said.

"Ryan, how many times did I ask you to call me Dennis?" he asked

"Alright…Dennis." said Ryan, Casey lightly laughed.

"Well let's get in the company car." he said walking out of his office with the two.

**XOXO**

They had decided to go to a favorite restaurant called The Jump Start. It was very nice, it was casual yet elegant. Any style could fit in there.

They had a table outside and Ryan and Casey were sitting across from each other. Ryan kept giving her little glances when she wasn't looking and she was doing the same thing.

Hanging out with everyone was actually pretty fun, that was until Casey was to actually work with them or so she thought.

Eventually everyone had to go back to work except Ryan because he had night classes at school. So they were the only ones who had the afternoon free. They walked around the neighbourhood for little while, but Casey wanted to get a head start on unpacking and decorating so Ryan walked her home.

The two stopped around in front of the door and it was an awkward silence.

"Thanks for walking me home." said Casey.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later." he said smiling.

"Great." said Casey smiling back.

Ryan turned around and walked down the porch steps. Casey watched every mood he made.

"_Oh no! This wasn't supposed to be happening!" _She thought.

She turned around herself and opened the door. She closed it without looking up and started walking to her room when she heard something in the other room. She walked over to it and there was Derek sitting on the couch.

"Derek?" Casey asked, eyes wide.

"Hey, babe!" he said smirking.

**A/N-HAHAHAHA! Yay, Derek is back, what's going to happen now? Why is he even there? Uh oh, your gonna have to review if you want more. lol **


	9. The Green Monster

**Early A/N**- Please forgive me if Chapter 8 and 9 are a little rushed. I'm trying to get to the main plot of this story. Okay? Please don not review about this problem because I already know. Thank-you and happy reading!!!

**The Green Monster**

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

"Derek?" Casey asked, eyes wide.

"Hey, babe!" he said smirking

**XOXO**

"Oh my God Derek! What are you doing here?" she asked running over to him.

"I talked to your dad, and I told him that I wanted to stay in new York because I love it here. I'm transferring schools, and I'm living here now." said Derek.

"What are you talking about? One second your in Canada, the next you're here. This going by way to fast. When was your flight.?" she asked beyond confused.

"My flight left about 45 minutes after yours did."

"Yeah, but really why are you here? And how did my dad agree to this?" she asked.

"Case. He knows were dating. A few days ago, he called me and asked me if we were really dating."

"Derek!" Casey yelled.

"Casey! He needed to know. If we said no anyway, he would have known that we were lying. Anyway, he said that because me and you would never get to see each other, that I could get a part time job like you and live here, go to school…all of it." he said.

"Wow! Are you kidding me? Derek…"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

Casey actually had to think about it for a second.

"…_absolutely." _she said.

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later**

Casey called up her dad and really asked him all that Derek had told her, and believe it or not…it was true.

Dennis had taken care of everything just so Casey and Derek could be together. Which was very, very sweet. Casey's had just gotten off the phone with him when Derek walked into her room.

"Hi!" he said going up to her and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey!" she said.

"So I was thinking, why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" asked Derek.

"I don't know." she said.

"Come on. This sexy, athletic guy that is me, just asked you out and your going to turn him down?" asked Derek grabbing her on the waist.

She just looked down.

"What?" he asked looking at her. She didn't answer him. "Casey, what?" he asked.

"I..um…I kind of have plans already." she said, instantly looking away.

"With who?" Derek asked anxiously.

"With…um…"

"Who?" he asked again getting madder every second.

"Ryan?" she asked in sort or a question form.

"Ryan?!" Derek asked like he was ready to blow up with anger. "Are you cheating on me with him? Do you like him?"

"Derek! No, no! I would never cheat on you! He's my friend and your gonna have to live with that!" she said turning away.

"You're my girlfriend Casey!"

"Yeah, and his my friend Derek! You don't act this way when I hang out with Emily!" she yelled.

"That's cause Emily is dating Trevor and isn't a somewhat good looking guy like me!" he yelled back.

"His classes ended early today so we were gonna go and catch a movie!" she yelled back.

"You mean like a date?" asked Derek.

"No! Like a friend thing. Like how friends go places together without it symbolizing something!" she said.

"Oh please, I see how he looks at you. I see how you look at him!" he said.

"Don't even get started with me Derek! He's on his way right now!"

"Casey what is your problem?"

"Derek, your acting like a monster. The Green Monster of jealousy. You don't need to be."

The doorbell rang.

Ryan was here.

"Have fun on your date!" Derek yelled.

She glared at him before answering the door.

"Hi Ryan! Please let's just go!" said Casey

"Oh hey Derek!?" said Ryan.

Derek put on a fake smile and flipped him off.

Casey slammed the door shut leaving Derek in the house.

**A/N- See I'm sorry, it's a bit rushed. But oh well. I will update again hopefully tonight. So far I have written 2 chapters in like 2 hours. Lol **


	10. The Potential breakup Song

The Potential Break-up Song

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"Oh hey Derek!?" said Ryan.

Derek put on a fake smile and flipped him off. Casey slammed the door shut leaving Derek in the house.

**XOXO**

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

Casey didn't get home that night until midnight. Derek had fallen asleep on the couch and the television was still on.

Casey snuck into her room and eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXO**

Casey woke up and yawned. She was laying on her side and next to her on her bed side table was a note. She leaned up and picked it up.

_Case, _

_I went out, I left you a plate of food in the fridge for breakfast. _

_Derek_

_P.S.-I'm sorry for yesterday._

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armour was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

Casey sighed to herself. Now she felt bad cause of fighting with Derek. She looked at her clock. 10:15am. She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed for the shower.

About 20 minutes later she was out but Derek wasn't back yet. She ate the breakfast that Derek had left in the fridge for her which was some scrambles eggs and a Cunningham Muffin. (FIRE! LOL)

**XOXO**

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

About a half an hour later Derek came back to the house.

"Morning!" he said closing the front door.

"Morning!" getting up and walking over to him. She placed her lips firmly on his. For about a minute they were just happy that they were okay with each other. They broke apart and Casey let go of him.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

"So where were you?" she asked him.

"Just out." he said.

"Out where?" she asked again getting a glass of apple juice.

"Outside?" he asked.

Casey started smelling something like an apple cinnamon linger around her and Derek.

_This is the potential break-up song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

"Derek…" Casey then just realised something.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you smell like your old girlfriend…Melissa?" she asked.

"Uh…"

Casey wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

"Derek!"

"Fine! She texted me and told me she was in the city. Out of every ex-girlfriend of mine, she is the one I've always been good friends with."

"So you went to see her?" she asked.

"It's the same thing as you do with Ryan!"

"Is not!" she yelled

"Is too! You spend all your sweet time with Ryan now." he yelled back which was actually pretty scary to Casey.

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

"He's my friend!"

"Yeah, I bet he is!"

"Derek, I can't take this anymore. Do you really think that I want to be with Ryan?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well what about Melissa? You wanna be with her right? What about Eliza, Emilie, Courtney, Jessica? You wanna be with them too? You hang out with them enough." she yelled back.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

"Fine! Casey we can't do this anymore! I'm done arguing with you!" he said turning away.

"Fine! Cause were done all together. Go build your own Calamari stand and leave me alone!" she said starting to walk away.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Then they both parted different ways.

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

Casey went to her room and slammed the door shut. She picked up a few pillows and through them off her bed with rages of force. Was the Dasey over? Was there no more Derek and Casey?

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

Derek went to his room and slammed the door shut too. He turned on his stereo and blasted the music as high as it could go. He even thought the same thing; Was the Dasey over? Was there no more Derek and Casey?

_This is the potential break-up song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Was Ryan aloud in the picture now?

_This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, you keep this story going guys! Plus No! Casey is NOT pregnant! lol**


	11. Starry Night

Starry Night

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"Fine! Casey we can't do this anymore! I'm done arguing with you!" he said turning away.

"Fine! Cause were done all together. Go build your own Calamari stand and leave me alone!" she said starting to walk away.

**XOXO**

Casey was going to work the next day. She got up at 6:45am and had to be at work by 8:15am. She jumped in the shower and when she was done, got dressed, applied her make up, grabbed her purse and grabbed a cab without even saying good morning to Derek which by the way had a job interview at the local diner for a bit of extra cash; which Dennis recommended.

Casey arrived at the office at 8:09am. She walked to Dennis's office, stopped and knocked on the door.

"Good morning Casey!" he said happily.

"Wow, what time did you get here?" she asked.

"I get here everyday at 6:30am."

"Wow, you must be so tired." she said

"You get used to it. Trust me, Casey you better get used to it working for me." he said laughing slightly. "Alright. So do you wanna see where your going to be working?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said happily.

She followed him over to a desk that was empty besides a brand new computer that was sitting on top of it.

"This is your desk, and you have Ryan right there just in case you need help with anything. You guys can just kind of rely on each other for assistance.

Both Casey and Ryan's faces got slightly red out of embarrassment for what he had just said. I mean they were only 18 so of course they were going to take it the most dirty was possible.

They looked at each other and were ready to burst out with laughter.

"Alright, today Casey I need you to just type all of this information onto this database form. Just the money columns, so we can keep track on how much money we've this year so far. Ryan has taken January through April. You have May through July. Okay. Lunch is at 11:45 and you can take it when Ryan does. Your lunch is 25 minutes long and I know I'm your dad but this is a real job. I have to treat you like I treat the others okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." she said smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." he said walking down the hall.

Casey turned to Ryan and started laughing at the same time he started.

"I think you might need to show me, what the hell I'm doing." she said laughing still.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you caught up." he said laughing to as he came over to her at her desk.

**XOXO**

It was lunch for Ryan and Casey and they decided to have it together, since Casey didn't want to look like a retard having lunch by herself.

The two had decided to go out to lunch, so they chose a little diner down the street. They were laughing and talking the whole way. Even… _flirting._

When they got to the diner, they were seated in a booth and had the menus given to them.

"Your waiter will be here in one second." said the girl who sat them.

"Okay, great." said Casey.

"So, why did you want to come to school in New York?" he asked her.

"I…I wanted to get out of Canada. There's a whole world out there and I felt like I would always be stuck in Canada. I just had to try new places." she said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Salt Lake City." he said.

"That's awesome. Is it nice there?"

"Yeah, I us-" Ryan was cut off by the waiter.

"I'm Derek, I'll be your server today." he said getting his pen out.

"Derek?!" said Casey surprised.

"Casey." he said back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got a job here, my first day. There testing me with my first customer." he said.

"Good, then were out of here. I hope you get fired!" she said getting out of the booth with Ryan following.

"Man, just leave her alone." said Ryan which sent Derek over the edge.

"Don't tell me what to do, pretty boy." said Derek.

"Shut up and wait a table." he said turning around and walking away with Casey.

**XOXO **

Casey and Ryan back to work for about 2 more hours after that. There working hours were from 8:15am-2:00pm.

Casey caught a cab after work and went home. She took another shower, and got dressed. Tonight was the company party for celebrating the hard work and satisfaction of there clients.

Casey was dressed up in a pretty pink flirty skirt, and a white sequined top. Her hair was gently curled the top was put up.

She grabbed her white handbag and made her way out of her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Derek.

"It isn't any of your business, but I'm going to a party."

"With Ryan?"

Casey stopped and thought about it.

"…_yes."_ she said, even though she wasn't going with him. "Night." she said leaving the house.

Derek watched every mood that she made until she left the house.

**XOXO**

Casey arrived at the party, and a lot of people were there. The music was blasting and lots of people were dancing.

Casey saw Ryan talking to someone and she wanted to make her first impression very nice. But knowing her luck when she was on her way over to him she slipped on a spilled drink that was on the floor. She went crashing to the floor.

Everyone looked her way and her face turned red. Ryan ran over to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked when she was back on her feet.

"Besides dying from utter humiliation, I'm fine." she said.

"Come on, lets get some fresh air." he said taking her hand and pulling her out onto the balcony of the hotel where the party was bring held.

They walked to the rail and had a beautiful view of the New York City skyline. It was a starry night.

"Wow, I love it out here." she said as she pressed herself up against the balcony.

"Yeah." said Ryan.

The two were close. I mean very, very close to each other. Casey turned and looked at him. There eyes locked.

Slowly, very slowly their faces came closer to each other. Then finally Ryan pressed his lips onto Casey's. They kissed each other for a about 6 seconds, when Ryan pulled away and looked down.

"Sorry." he said. "I forgot you had a boyfriend." he said head still tilted down.

Casey grabbed his head and pressed her lips back onto his lips. She kissed him for about 4 seconds before pulling away.

"We broke up…" she said and looked down too. "Last night." she said and looked back up at him.

Ryan grabbed her this time and kissed her hard and passionate.

If only Derek had been there to stop it.

Time would tell that he would be.

**A/N-Sorry guys, Casey is acting like a real bitch but she will get nicer, I promise you. Cause really who is nice to their ex-boyfriend (most of the time) and who is nice to there ex-girlfriend who dumped you for another guy. Lol I mean really. Lol Review time! **


	12. Stranger

**A/N-I suggest you listen to Stranger by Hilary Duff as you read this fic. Thanks!**

**Stranger**

Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

Ryan grabbed her this time and kissed her hard and passionate.

If only Derek had been there to stop it.

Time would tell that he would be.

**XOXO**

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;_

Derek was sitting back at home. He was wondering why he was letting this stupid jackass a.k.a Ryan take his girl from him. He wasn't having it. Absolutely not. Derek jumped out of his seat and ran to his room. Ryan wasn't gonna get the girl that easily.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

Ryan and Casey went in and started dancing. Stranger by Hilary Duff came on. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and the two just swayed to the music with a little bit of popity dancing to it. They were in perfect sync to each other. It would have been even better if Derek was in Ryan's place. Even though nothing could beat the Casey/ Derek grinding party at Candy Mountain.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in everyway,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe._

Derek was just finishing up the touches with his outfit. That's right, Derek was going to a formalish party. He had on black Dickie pants, and a white formal button up shirt. He didn't try to pop his collar cause we know, Derek just can't do that(lol). His hair was as hot as it normally was but only with an extra bit of sexy, and had a pair of black shoes to go with it. He hadn't look that good and dressed up since…well a very, very long time.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

Ryan pulled Casey closer to him. He held her tight. He leaned and caught Casey's lips in a kiss. They pulled away and swayed to the music some more. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry.._

Derek hurried out of the house and grabbed a cab that was passing by.

"412 Crenshaw street. Hurry." he said slamming the door closed as the driver sped off to the location. The traffic was heavy. Too heavy. They go down half a block when Derek stopped the driver.

"I'll just get out here." he said handing the driver money and rushing out of the cab. He needed to use his athletic ability to work again and get there on just his two feet.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

Derek finally got to the building. He rushed in and followed the sign that said **"Duff & Hart. (Law Firm) Party floor 6.**

He took the elevator all the way up to the 6th floor and ran towards the huge room with the pumping music. He rushed in and tried not to look all tired. But his gaze caught him staring right at Ryan and Casey. They looked perfect together in Derek's eyes. He couldn't interrupt them. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted the best for Casey.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

For the first time ever, Derek just turned around and walked away.

**A/N-Poor Derek! Casey is such a B!tch! Lol. Review me, If you want Derek and Casey to be together.**


	13. Keep it Down!

**Keep it Down!**

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

For the first time ever, Derek just turned around and walked away.

**XOXO**

Casey got home around 12:13. Dennis and his secretary Lucy were offly friendly the other night, and he offered to walk her home on such a beautiful night. Ryan walked Casey home and they stood out on the porch.

He kissed her once on the lips and pulled her closer.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

She looked back up at him.

"Yes I did." she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"So since you and your boyfriend broke up…can I ask you out on a date now?" he asked smiling.

"um…let me make sure it's okay with my other boyfriends first." she said laughing.

He smiled at her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Most definitely." she said as he brought his lips back down onto hers. They broke apart and she smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"You wanna come inside?" she asked pulling him towards the front door.

"Like I could object to you?" he asked as he allowed her to pull him inside.

The front door closed behind the two.

**XOXO**

They were kissing all the way to her room. She opened her door and lead him inside. She closed it and he walked toward her pinning her gently to the door. He started kissing her and she started giggling.

There was a few pounds on the wall and someone yelling.

"Keep it down in there. Some of us are trying to sleep!" he said getting angry.

"Maybe you should go." she whispered to Ryan. "When Derek isn't being obnoxious." she said.

"Yeah, when we can have privacy." he said kissing her on the lips again.

"I'll call you around 7:30 for dinner." he said smiling.

"Alright babe." she said before pecking him real quickly. "Night." she said flirtatiously as he left the house. He smirked at her. But then she noticed something. He didn't smirk nearly as good as Derek did.

**XOXO**

She was walking down the hallway to her room when Derek popped out of nowhere behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Let's see. I want Holly, Bridget, and Kendra, to be a billionaire and oh yeah…for you to stop bringing strange men into your room." he said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do." she said.

"Your right. If I can't tell you what to not do with other men, I'll show you, what you can do with me." he said grabbing her hard and pulling her towards him crashing his lips onto hers.

He pushed her all the way back against the wall. He didn't care that he wanted her happy with Ryan, right now all he wanted was to be happy with her. He kissed her hard and lovingly. Dangerous yet tame. Ready to fuck her hard, but ready to make sweet passionate love to her.

Everything he wanted, she could give him. Responsibility, love, friendliness, hate, passion, lust, anger, bravery, etc…

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room with mighty difficulty I might add. She moaned his name when they reached his room. He pushed the door open, went it, and slammed it shut with his foot.

That night there was a lot of heat, flesh, passion, anger, jealousy, lust, and love.

A/N-Short on purpose. It's a twist. Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha!


	14. Hockey

Hockey

Chapter 14

**Last Chapter:**

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room with mighty difficulty I might add. She moaned his name when they reached his room. He pushed the door open, went it, and slammed it shut with his foot.

That night there was a lot of heat, flesh, passion, anger, jealousy, lust, and love.

**XOXO**

"Derek!" he heard her moan. "Derek!" she said getting louder and louder. "DEREK!" Derek's eyelids shot open.

Casey was standing in front of him. Dressed in her party clothes. Derek looked at the clock on the wall. 12:10.

"What's going on?" he asked getting off of the sofa.

"I just got home from the party. Ryan dropped me off." she said walking away. "You were like making strange noises in your sleep so I woke you up." she said walking down the hall.

"_It was a dream?"_ he thought. _"I must have fell asleep after I went to find Casey at the party." _Derek let out a groan _"That means that Casey and him hadn't slept together. She didn't leave that stupid pretty boy for me!"_

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed." she said shutting her bedroom door, leaving Derek standing right in front of her door.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ he thought as he walked to his own room.

**XOXO**

Casey woke up surprisingly early, for someone who had gone to sleep so late. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway. When she got to the kitchen, she turned on the coffee pot and walked into the living room.

She let out a yawn and as soon as she did she heard someone walk into the living room, ignore her and go straight for the fresh coffee that she just made.

"Good Morning?" she asked questioningly as she looked up at him and his ignorance of her.

He didn't answer he just poured himself a fresh pot, left the kitchen, and went back to his room.

She didn't get it. So she got up and followed him to his room.

She was tail gating him and just as he made it to his room he slammed the door in his face without giving her any look.

It didn't stop her though, she barged in his room and wanted an answer now!

"What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

He ignored her and took a sip of his coffee.

"Derek!" she yelled. "Derek Venturi!"

Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he snapped.

"What did I do? Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm mad at you because…" he said stopping.

"because?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Tell me Derek!" she said. He got up from his bed and headed for the door. "I want an answer now!" she said bossily.

Derek just turned around and looked at her.

"You are the biggest bitch, I've ever met in my life!" he said in the worst, and meanest way possible. He then walked out of his room leaving her standing there.

**XOXO**

The two hadn't talked in 2 days. They ignored each other. But one afternoon Ryan had come over with Casey. It was the night that Ryan was taking Casey out on there first real date.

"I'm gonna get changed. You can make yourself comfortable." she said pecking him on the lips as she made her way to her room to change.

Ryan took a seat on the couch and turned the television on. He was flipping through the channels and stopped on a hockey game. Derek was in the kitchen getting a soda, and walked into the living room.

"You like hockey?" asked Derek.

Ryan looked up at him from the couch.

"Yeah man. My Favorite sport." he said.

"Did you see that championship game that was on last week?" asked Derek.

"Man, that was crazy! Hammond got the puck in the goal like 80 times."

"Yeah, did you see the other coach of the other team. They had to get security to escort him out of the arena. Afraid he was gonna attach the other teams coach."

"Yeah man that was bad. I had tickets to go, but lucky me I lost them in a bet."

"Aw, that sucks man. You know your alright. Can't imagine Casey dating someone like you." he said throwing him a soda that he was saving for himself.

"Thanks man!" he said catching the soda.

Derek took a seat on the sofa too and watched the game.

**XOXO**

Casey was dressed and ready to go. She was standing by the door, sweater on, purse in hand…boyfriend on the couch watching hockey and talking about plays with her ex-boyfriend.

She cleared her throat and Ryan turned around and looked at her.

"Oh sorry babe." he said standing up with an eek expression. "Hey, Derek. I'll see you later."

"Alright man." he said giving Ryan a male hand shake.

Then Casey and Ryan made their way out the door and off to dinner.

**A/N-Shortish again. I'm sorry. ****L**** Keep reading and reviewing guys. I finally made it to 101 reviews! Yay! lol**


	15. My bed

My bed

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter:**

Casey's date with Ryan the previous night was very nice. He was a true gentleman. He took Casey to dinner, then they went to see Hairspray. Then he walked her home.

Casey turned in her bed and opened her eyes and rubbed them to wake her up. She sat up in her bed and heard two people talking down the hall. Her curiosity got the best of her and she made her way out of bed, out of her room, and down the hall.

"Hey!" she said at the end of the hallway as she walked into the living room and saw Ryan and Derek watching another Hockey game.

"_Strange…"_ Casey thought.

"Morning babe." said Ryan getting up and pecking Casey on the lips. "I came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Um…sure. Let me get dressed." she said looking over at Derek. He was looking right into her eyes. She got Goosebumps and turned away.

"I'll be back in a second." she said walking back to her room.

**XOXO**

Casey and Ryan were sitting at a little café and she just couldn't concentrate on him. She kept thinking about Derek. Derek this and Derek that.

Derek everything.

He was like a tattoo that she couldn't remove.

Ryan scoot closer to her in the booth and put his arm around her.

"Casey…um." he started. She looked at him.

"Do you thing that it might be time for our…relationship to…evolve?" he asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like it's time that we both…you know. Had time…_alone_ together." he said.

"Um…" was all Casey could say. The only person she had ever done it with was Derek because she loved him. She liked Ryan a lot but not enough to sleep with him...and how dare he ask her that. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though either.

"How about…I think about it." she said looking at him.

"Yeah…okay." he said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek and he pulled her closer to him.

**XOXO**

The day had gone by so fast but for some reason Casey was so tired. That day she had breakfast with Ryan, then went to the store to get a few things, then went to lunch with her dad and…_Lucy._ Then she went to the bank to cash a check then went back home and cleaned and decorated her room some more. She accidentally dropped her cocoa on her bed spread but was too tired to clean it up. She just wanted to relax.

Right now it was 10:15pm. Derek was watching TV and was so tired too. He had a long day at work. New York people were nice and mean and that day he had a run in with a lot of mean people.

Casey came walking down the hallway yawning. She saw Derek on the couch and went and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey." he said tiredly which made him all the more irresistible.

"Hi. What are you watching?" she asked looking at the television.

"Criss Angel. Mindfreak." he said.

There was a storm rolling in and it was getting quit cold outside and inside. Derek grabbed a blanket when he went to sit down and just then he was Casey rub her arms up and down.

"Cold?" he asked handing her half the blanket off his lap.

She looked at it then him.

"I don't bite." he said "Well I mean I could but I don't think your sweet precious Ryan would like that very much." he said smirking.

She laughed and pulled the blanket on top of her and she scooted closer to Derek for body heat. Yet her goosebumps wouldn't go away. Derek looked over at her and could tell. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

What he didn't know was those Goosebumps weren't from the weather and were actually from him. She missed being this close to him. She wasn't out of love with him. There break-up wasn't like that at all. Casey had another attractive man thrown her way but she didn't need to throw Derek away for him.

"Um…I should go to bed." she said trying to get up but Derek kept his grip around her firm.

"No stay. Please." he said looking Into her eyes. The Goosebumps were back.

"Okay." she said.

He still kept her firm right next to him. Even after 2 hours of watching TV.

Casey slowly rested her head on Derek's shoulder as her eyes got closer and closer to shutting. Finally they did and she drifted off to a very peaceful sleep. That's cause she was in Derek's arms.

**XOXO**

Derek looked over at her head which was on his shoulder still and slowly moved her off him as he got off the couch. he couldn't just leave her lying on the couch. So he picked her up.

Bridal style.

He started walking down the hallway with her. he stopped right at her room and opened the door. There was a drink spilled all over her bed so he just thought.

"_I could leave her on the couch…or she could…come to my bed."_ he thought. He turned around and walked to his room. He kicked the door open lightly and walked over to his bed.

He gently sat Casey down and laid her onto it all the way. He made sure the pillow was comfy and pulled the blanket over her body. He then went over to the other side of the double bed and climbed in. He got comfortable and turned off the bedside table before he scooted closer to Casey for body warmth for the cold night and drifted off into a peaceful sleep too.

**Must Read!**

Hey guys! I'm would just like to say that I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I was supposed to go on vacation on the 30th, but because my great Grandmother died yesterday morning (she was 102) I am very sad to say that I won't be able to update. I am going on vacation 2 days earlier to make the funeral along with my family. After that I'm going to CA for my real vacation. I will be back in 3 weeks though. This changing of dates thing happened so fast that I had barely enough time to write this message to you cause I haven't exactly packed everything needed. Anyway, I will talk to you when I come back from vacation. Happy Readings!


	16. Lift Off: Part 1

**Lift Off: Part**** 1**

Chapter 16

**Last Chapter:**

"_I could leave her on the couch…or she could…come to my bed."_ he thought. He turned around and walked to his room. He kicked the door open lightly and walked over to his bed.

He gently sat Casey down and laid her onto it all the way. He made sure the pillow was comfy and pulled the blanket over her body. He then went over to the other side of the double bed and climbed in. He got comfortable and turned off the bedside table before he scooted closer to Casey for body warmth for the cold night and drifted off into a peaceful sleep too.

**XOXO**

Casey awoke the next morning. She felt firmness on her back and somebody else's arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and her hands travelled to the other pair of hands and Casey laid them there.

Derek.

Casey loved the feel of Derek. Every aspect of him…she loved.

She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms. She looked at his harmless sleeping face and kissed him on the cheek. She got up; out of bed and headed back to her room to get dressed for work.

**XOXO**

Derek woke up about 15 minutes later and headed down to the kitchen. He saw Casey sitting on a bar stool, drinking orange juice and skimming the cover of the newspaper.

"Morning, Sunshine." he said grabbing a glass and filling it with orange juice also.

"Morning." she said glancing towards him. "Um…Derek." she started as she hopped off the stool and walked over to the sink with her glass.

"Yeah?" he asked, awaiting the question.

"Um…thanks for last night." she said.

"For what?" asked Derek waiting for the answer to the question he already understood.

"For uh…not leaving me on the couch." she looked at him.

"No problem." he said never leaving her gaze.

She cracked under the pressure of him and instantly turned away.

"I should go now." she said grabbing her purse and house keys.

"Casey, would you just relax around me. You act so awkward, like I'm waiting for something from you."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Derek…it's not you. It's…"

"Us?"

"What?" she looked surprised. "No! It's…it's Ryan." Derek looked away this time.

"Yeah. I should have known. It's about him. It's always been about him." he said slamming his glass down on the counter before walking away.

Casey just stared at his forgotten glass that had cracked lines dancing to the rim.

**XOXO**

Casey was on her lunch break with Ryan and things seemed different and weird around the couple.

"So…it's a beautiful day today." Casey whipped up something to talk about.

"Yeah." was all Ryan said though.

"Oh I was wondering, if you ever rearranged your room like you were planning. Did you?"

"Yeah." he said simply once again.

Casey just looked at him, waiting for more words, but none came.

"Well…how's it look?" she asked.

"Good."

It was really strange.

"So, uh, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we can hang out."

"Oh hey I can't! I have to…help the new neighbor move in." he said suspiciously, looking up at her.

"Well do they need any help?" she asked.

"No!" he yelled instantly, and Casey gave him a weird look. "There perfectly fine. They just needed one extra pair of hands and I got it covered." he said smiling.

Suspicious to say the least, but Casey just let it go.

**XOXO**

It was about 9:30 when Casey got home that night with Starbucks. Her dad was sitting on the couch with a book and the TV was on. Casey looked around but something was missing.

"Um, where's Derek?" She asked.

"Oh, he decided to take the night shift at the diner." said her dad turning the page in his book.

"Oh. Cause I need to talk to him." she said.

"Casey, don't mind me asking but what happened between you two? I moved him out here for the sake of you both, but now I never see you guys together, and your dating Ryan."

"Derek and I…have hit a few speed bumps that I would really love to see resolve. That's why I need to talk to him." she said putting her purse down and taking her sweater off.

"Well, I think he gets off at midnight." he said back into his book.

"Alright." said Casey, as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**XOXO**

Derek was finishing dishes in the kitchen when his friend Dax came through the kitchen doors.

"Hey man, can you take table #4? Mr. Dickface is busting my ass for getting that order wrong last week."

"Yeah man. I got it." said Derek as he grabbed his writing pad and placed a pen on the top of his ear.

He walked out of the kitchen and down the restaurant until he saw table #4.

"Good Evening My name is…RYAN!?" said Derek startled.

Ryan was with a very pretty blonde. Although she was pretty it was most definitely not Casey.

"Hey man!" greeted Ryan putting his arm around the girl, as he looked at Derek.

"Um, where's Casey?" asked Derek.

Ryan looked at the girl before getting out of the booth and put his arm around Derek instead. He pulled him over to the side so the blonde was out of earshot

"Come on man! I can tell that you have a thing with the ladies just like me. We think alike, we-" he was cut off.

"What about Casey?" asked Derek getting fed up waiting for an answer.

"Casey's nice and has a fucking nice body, but man, come on…she's too clingy." he said laughing.

Derek sarcastically smiled at first, then his fist smashed into Ryan's face. He fell straight to the ground. Derek stared straight down at him.

"I like when she's clingy." he said before stepping right over him.

**XOXO**

Derek opened the front door and walked in. He closed the door, threw his leather jacket on the floor and proceeded to his room. But before he got there, Casey popped her head out of her own room.

"I hope you happy." she yelled. "Ryan called and told me what you did to him."

"Well, did he tell you, that he was cheating on you with some random girl?" he yelled back.

"Ryan would never cheat on me! Your just jealous were not together anymore and you hate that Ryan has everything that you don't. When will you get it through your peanut sized brain that there is no us! There will never again be an us!" she yelled furiously.

"Derek just looked straight in her eyes.

"You really are a victim of your own narcissism." he said before turning around and entering his own room without even a slam of the door. It's like she didn't even matter to him anymore.

But did she really?

**A/N-I'm back! My vacation was fun I guess. Lol. CA, uber sunny alright. I'm so happy that I grew up there cause like I love it there. I adore it. For 11 years and every summer up till now, I still know it better there then I know my own backyard. Lol. If you guys are wondering, I am 15. lol**


	17. Lift off: Part 2

Lift Off: Part 2

Chapter 17

**Last Chapter:**

"You really are a victim of your own narcissism." he said before turning around and entering his own room without even a slam of the door. It's like she didn't even matter to him anymore.

But did she really?

**XOXO**

Casey woke up the next morning and looked at her clock. It read 10:15am. Casey slowly rose from her bed and sat up. She yawned and Derek flew back to her head.

"Great a headache." she said and groaned as she got out of bed. She grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

**XOXO**

About 15 minutes later she got out. Dried, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup. She walked back to her room and just as she got in it her cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me." said Casey's new friend Dahlia Johnson.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Casey.

"You want to meet me for lunch at Ramones Pizza? I'm on lunch break."

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'm on my way."

"Okay. See you soon." They both hung up.

**XOXO**

Casey got to Ramones about 10 minutes later with traffic. Casey walked in and saw Dahlia on her phone. She walked up to her table, smiled and sat down.

"Yeah, well I don't care if Dave invited you to his bachelor party. Your not going, if a strippers gonna be there!"

Casey looked at her awkwardly.

Dahlia put her finger up symbolizing one minute.

"Fine. Go! But if you even get 2 inches close to her, don't even bother coming back to me! Love you." she said cheerily at the end.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Dan's going to his cousin's bachelor party. Of course they hired a stripper."

Casey lightly laughed.

"So speaking of boyfriend's, how come you didn't tell me Ryan and you broke up?"

Casey looked at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Casey.

"Uh, Dan and I went to our friend Shelly Pomroy's party last night and he was making out with a blonde in the corner I thought you guys…oh!" she said just registering something.

"He couldn't. He wouldn't." Casey started about Ryan but shifted when she remembered Derek's words to her. "He was right." She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Oh my Gosh Casey! I'm so sorry. What are you doing to do about it?" asked Dahlia concerned.

"I owe somebody an apology." she said thinking about Derek still. "But first…we get even." she said grinning evilly.

**XOXO**

Casey had come up with the perfect plan to get Ryan back for cheating on her, but it took lots of hard work and time. It had taken about all day to set everything up. Right now she was back at Ramones.

"Only one thing left to do." said Dahlia handing Casey her cell phone.

She dialled Ryan's cell phone number but it went to voicemail.

"Hey Ryan." said Casey seductively. "I've been thinking and well baby…I'm ready for you know. I rented a room for you and me at Breezers bed and breakfast. Were in room 7.I slipped the room key under your home door mat. Meet me there at 8:45 sharp and hurry. I'm in the mood." she said and hung up.

Dahlia and her burst out laughing and only hoped that this plan was going to work.

"Oh hey, I have to get going. I still need to talk to Derek." said Casey.

"Alright girl, good luck. See you later." said Dahlia getting up with her. "Time to check up on Dan." she said taking the phone back from Casey.

"Haha, he's in big trouble I bet." she said walking away.

"Either he is now, or he's going to be." and she started dialling.

**XOXO**

Casey got back to her house and threw her sweater and purse down. She headed up to her room and when she got to her door she saw something taped on it.

A letter.

**A/N-Sorry it took so long and it's so cliché. School just started again and its already hectic. I've had tons of homework and boy it's crazy. Anyway, the next and last chapter tear will be up tonight. That's right, this is the end of my story. Only 1 chapter to go. But don't fear my Dasey shippers. I've already started writing a completely new Dasey story while I was on vacation. It's not a sequel it's a start from scratch like Clueless was it's called Route 66. Haha. So you know the drill. I write you review. TTFN! **


	18. Ticket

**Ticket**

Chapter 18

**Last Chapter:**

Casey got back to her house and threw her sweater and purse down. She headed up to her room and when she got to her door she saw something taped on it.

A letter.

**XOXO**

Casey ripped the letter off the door. Her name was written on the front of it. She slowly opened and unfolded it.

_Casey,_

_I'm going home. It was fun while it lasted. Your right, Ryan has what I don't have and I'm okay with it. As long as the Princess is, that's all that matters._

_Derek._

Casey's eyes were glazed. She dropped the letter and ran to Derek's room. She instantly opened the door and ran in.

It was empty.

She took her cell phone out and dialled her dad's number.

It rang a few times.

"Dennis MacDonald. How ca-"

"Dad!"

"Hey Casey. What's up sw-"

"Where's Derek? Where did he go?" she cut in again.

"Oh! He's on his way back to Canada."

"Are you kidding me? What times his flight?"

"Honey…it left at 3:15. It's 4:20 right now."

"Oh!" she said getting all bummed.

"You can call him when he gets home." he said.

"No! I have to see him." she said. "Thanks. I'll see you later." and they hung up.

She needed to see Derek.

Now!

**XOXO **

Casey was almost to the airport. She decided that even if she had to fly all the way back to Canada to talk to him…she would. So she packed her bags, got a cab and was ready to see him.

**XOXO**

She through some money to the driver and got out of the cab. She ran into the airport and up to one of the cashier ladies at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need one ticket to Ontario, Canada!"

"Wow, sweetie, Your barely gonna make this flight. It leaves in half hour."

"I know, but I need to get on it. I have no luggage, I just need to get to someone."

"Boy?"

"The perfect one."

The lady smiled.

"Method of payment?"

"Forgive me, dad." she said to herself as she pulled out the emergence credit card. "Charge it!"

**XOXO**

Casey rushed through security and constantly looked at her watch. She rushed to her terminal and after what seemed like years till she found it, she was so nervous about what she was going to say to him.

She groaned in frustration. She closed her eyes and put her hands over them.

"Princess?"

She uncovered her eyes and slowly turned around.

"Derek." she said in barely a whisper before rushing up to him and wrapping her arms as tightly as they could go around his neck.

She shut her eyes and he slowly wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Derek! I am the cruellest person on the world. I can't believe that I'm actually the bad guy in all this! You tried telling me, Ryan was cheating on me and I refused to listen." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you Casey. It's my job to protect you." he said as his brown eyes looked like pools of chocolate you just wanted to swim around in.

He slowly pulled her into a kiss. He missed this feeling, and he let his lips gently enjoy the feeling of her. He kissed her romantically, lovingly, gently, fiery, but oh so passionate. He deepened the kiss and wanted more of her but couldn't.

After all they were standing in the middle of a terminal.

They broke apart and she looked at him.

"I love you." she said.

"Yep…yeah it's true." he said looking down laughing.

"What's true."

"That, I'm so whipped." he said. She started laughing too and he took this chance and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

This really was the:

Start Of Something New

**XOXO**

Ryan got the voicemail on his phone and ran home and found the key. He headed to the Hilton with excitement. When he finally was outside the room he pulled off a little note that was folded over.

_Dear Cheater,_

_So I heard you like blondes. Obviously you cheated on me so you could have one. Well because, I don't want are break-up to be unreasonable, there's something waiting on the bed._

_All for you._

He smirked thinking he was going to get lucky. He walked in the room and over to the bed. His smirk disappeared instantly.

"_P.S. Make sure you keep all sharp objects away from her. _

_Much Love, Casey.  
_

**A/N- OMG, it's over. My story is over! What did you think of the sequel. Clueless was my all time fave story to write and this sequel I don't think hit the expectations but I love you guys. Look out for my next Dasey! TTFN Review time!**


	19. What she left him

A/N-Wow! OMG guys! Since everyone was asking me what was in the hotel room, I'll just clear things up right now. It was a blonde blow up doll. Hence the "Keep all sharp objects away from her." note on the door! lol. come on people, use your brains. lol! So anyway, I hope you liked and I hope you thought that it was funny. I did. Then again, I wrote it! lmao. Anyway, please review and keep reading my new stories which I am planning to post very soon.

Caitlin


	20. IMPORTANT AN!

A/N-Hey guys! Well I have some FAB news. Guess what! Once again I'm continuing. Do you remember the part in Start of Something New when Max told casey his gf was pregnant? Well there ya go. The story is a Dasey revolving with Max. Have no fear no Masey is here. Only a dasey all the way. So check it out. I'm be typing some tonight!


End file.
